That's Karma for ya
by cherry619
Summary: One-shot for when the levee breaks this breaks off from my other story What lies beneath. It’s not necessary to read to understand. So minor spoilers for when the levee breaks and a mild language warning. Summary: Karma could be a real b*tch sometimes.


**Authors Note:** Their has been some reviews and comments to make a one-shot based off when the levee breaks so my story what lies beneath makes since. Now that I have time I'm bringing it too ya. I will try to stick to the dialogue and the original episode as closely as I can but since I altered things in my story of course this will be a little different. So don't be surprised if they say different things in here than in the episode. More than all I want this to mimic my original idea and my rant. So I hope you enjoy my one-shot. Please review, Thanx Charity. Also warning of language.

* * *

Sam banged his fist against the hard interior of the panic room almost enjoying the throb it produced in his hand. Hell, they wanted me to _dry out _to _cleanse _myself of this fucking curse. If Dean thought locking him up in some god damn prison chamber would hold him back from killing Lilith, he's dead wrong. He didn't care what it took to get out, he didn't care the sacrifice at hand, and he'd get out even if Dean stood in his way. _Did he just say that? Did he really think of the possibility of killing his brother for the sake of the hunt? For the sake of killing Lilith? _

Maybe Dean was right maybe he was completely heading dark side and needed to be locked up, kept away from the world due to the dangerous things he might do. Dean wasn't right though, from what he was told. Sam grabbed his head in agony as even thinking hurt too much. "What the hell is right anymore?" He yelled angrily up above. Someone had to hear him someone would give him an answer, he needed an answer…craved an answer.

Of course who cared about him anymore? His brother said he was just doing what was best for him but how was this in his best intentions. He was losing his fucking mind. He didn't know up or down, wrong from right anymore. Dean wanted to wash his hands clean of his burden, his monster of a brother. What better way than to just lock him in a prison and never look back, right?

What he was thinking was completely normal, it was logical, it had to be. His mind was about to explode from too much thinking his heart from too much hurt. He deserved it though as much as he could blame Dean or blame the world in general, he really did deserve everything he got. That's karma for ya, what goes around comes around. _Isn't that a bitch? _

He quickly bowed his head as he gave up trying to come up with logical solutions, his head was killing him. Would it kill them to at least give him some aspirin? Of course that would be too dangerous as he's considered a drug addict now. He shook his head in aggravation he couldn't even take aspirin without Dean riding his ass how horrible it is?

He rubbed his eyes as his vision started to blur, his head was spinning in each different direction threatening to knock him off the small cot. He needed to get out of here no exceptions; Lilith had to die. Sam suddenly began to stand stumbling over to the door. He had to get out needed to get.

He pulled vigorously at the door but to no avail he was trapped Dean wanted to get rid of him he succeeded because there was no chance in hell he was getting out. He felt nervous fidgety as he shook his hands. Beads of sweat started to form. What was wrong with him?

He wasn't a drug addict, he didn't need this blood. Did he?

"Screw this." He muttered as he began to make his way back to the cot if not he would soon be face planted into the floor and he didn't think a concussion would be good with his kind of mind set today.

Half way to the cot the room temperature suddenly dropped freezing all the sweat that had began to drip down Sam's neck. Supernatural creatures couldn't touch this room, what the hell is going on? He breathed out a lone breath seeing it appear in front of him. He looked around cautiously, something was here. _Should he call for help? Would they even care? _What the hell might as well give it a shot see if they have some sympathy for me.

"Guys!" He yelled once listening intently for a reply a little bit hurt that there was none. "Get down here, something's com..." He stopped mid yell as something appeared in front of him. No not something, someone. No, it couldn't be him anyone but him. He said to himself fearfully as Sam began to back up towards the door. Does the world hate him that much that they allow the only supernatural panic room to be broken into and of all people Alastair is the first to join the party.

"Hello Sam."

He swallows any fears, but he knows that he's shaking like a leaf. He's praying to a God that is disgusted of him. He's begging and pleading for a brother that want's nothing to do with him. It was the same feeling before as Alastair carved away at his body, he was alone. He was told he will always be alone and no one will save him. Dean tried to get that nonsense out of his head since he relayed the information to him but was it really nonsense? None of this makes since but when does it ever, the only part that does make since is he's about to get tortured again by Alastair and he can beg and plead, all he wants is too act like he's innocent, but he knows he deserves this. He deserves all of this, karma is one mean bitch.

----------

I would love some feedback on this even if you didn't read what lies beneath it's easy to comprehend without the tiwst. I just want to know opinions on sam's thoughts and if you think I hit them right during that episode. I mean we all know sam was pretty fucked up (pardon my french) in the head at the time. So please review if you do read even if you absolutely despise it review anyway and let me know then I know not to ever do a tag to a episode again lol. Thanx Charity


End file.
